Crafting
There are three professions. At level 8, after completing a quest in Silence, you can choose one. Once you have chosen you can't switch to another. These professions allow you to create useful items from raw materials found in the game. To produce an item, go into your 'spells' menu and select your specialty. Within that menu, you will see all of the items that you are able to produce. Once you have the necessary materials in your bag, you can produce the items for use or sale. Producing items earns you business currency, with which you can buy handbooks that allow you to create further, more advanced, items. Additional profession ranks are also bought with business currency once you fulfill the level requirement. Greenmont is the first location where trainers can be found that sell rank upgrades. Handbooks for the primary rank can be bought from the profession trainers in Silence. Recipes Recipes are "instructions" to creating new peices of equipment using crafting. Recipes come with the crafting skill you choose and they can be looted. So far they seem to be rare drops, but they create items that are usually more powerful than the basic recipes the crafting skill comes with. Tailoring Tailoring involves making clothing from cloth materials. Cloth items are useful for mages and monks . At early levels, Grenadine and Torn Armour Scraps are used with Normal Yarn to make low level boots, gloves and similar items. These materials can be found by killing humanoids (goblins, bandits, etc.). Intermediate Rank Garments |Good | | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|50 |- | |} |Good | | style="text-align: center; "| 150 | style="text-align: center; "|50 |- |Quality Cotton Hood |Good | | style="text-align: center; "|195 | style="text-align: center; "|65 |- |Quality Cotton Robe |Good | | style="text-align: center; "|255 | style="text-align: center; "|? |- |Fighting Cotton Gloves |Good | | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 17 |- |Fighting Cotton Boo50 |Good |Cotton() High Quality Armor Scraps() Woolen Yarn() | style="text-align: center; "|150 | style="text-align: center; "|? |- |Fighting Cotton Hood |Good |Cotton() High Quality Armor Scraps() Woolen Yarn() | style="text-align: center; "|195 | style="text-align: center; "|? |- |Fighting Cotton Robe |Good |Cotton(18) High Quality Armor Scraps(3) Woolen Yarn(3) | style="text-align: center; "|255 | style="text-align: center; "|? |- |Cotton Mage Cloak |Superior | | style="text-align: center; "|675 | style="text-align: center; "|? |- |Reinforced Mage Cotton Cloak |Epic |Cotton Mage Cloak(1) Essence Of Beast (1) Cotton(80) | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|? |} Leatherworking Leatherworking is all about processing skin materials to make Leather equipment. Leather items are mostly useful for rangers . At early levels, Poor fur is the main material needed to produce garments. One of the best sources for Poor Fur are the Small Black Bear's, who live in the mountains (but close to the road) between Greenmont and Windmill Farm. Blacksmithing Blacksmithing is trained using ores you mine from the ground and Flux . A blacksmith mostly produces items for warriors. The main material needed to produce items, at early levels is bronze ore. Category:Guide